How does Catherine know
by caz1969
Summary: Catherine finds out Sara & Grissom are married, and also gives Jim an earful.


Grissom was deep in thought at his desk in his office when Catherine appeared, "Penny for them", she said as she walked in and sat down at the other side of the desk from Grissom

**First I did Greg finding out they got married, then it was Nick, so now it's Catherine's turn****.**

Grissom was deep in thought at his desk in his office when Catherine appeared, "Penny for them", she said as she walked in and sat down at the other side of the desk from Grissom.

Grissom just smiled at her, "what can I do for you Catherine", he said taking of his glasses and sitting back in his seat.

"How do you fancy a day out with the rest of the guys, we haven't done that in a long time Gil", she said as Brass came into the room.

Grissom nodded at Brass, "How do you fancy joining us in a day out Jim, Catherine is going to organise it for us", he said looking at Catherine and smirking.

Catherine turned to face Jim and said, "No, I didn't say I would organise it"

Brass sat on the sofa in the corner laughing, "Love to Gil, but I'm off on vacation in a few days, but what you got planned the rest Catherine", he said.

Catherine stood up and walked towards the door, "Well I suppose I could come up with suggestions, and get the others to help", she said leaving the office.

Brass made sure Catherine was out of site and got up and closed the door over, "Gil, have you told them yet?", he asked.

Grissom shook his head, "No we don't want to just yet",

Jim laughed, "You are so in trouble when Catherine finds out, you know",

"So are you when she finds out you gave Sara away and you were my best man", Grissom said laughing.

Jim wasn't laughing anymore.

--

A few days later just before end of shift Catherine was putting a poster up in break room when Nick came in, "So Ten Pin Bowling it is then, I better get my shoes polished", he said sitting at the table.

Catherine turned round, "You have bowling shows?" she asked.

Nick laughed, "Well I acquired them one drunken night at the bowling Alley a few years ago".

The rest of the team had arrived in the break room ready for the shift all taking a look at the poster.

After Grissom had passed out all the assignments "Greg said, "We will have to pick teams for the bowling".

"Yes Greg and you won't be picking the teams, I saw you last time you played, you had the buffers down the side to help you", Nick said as he was leaving the break room.

Greg laughed, "I was with my nephew at the time and he is eight", he said as everyone was laughing leaving the room.

--

Everyone met outside the Bowling Alley, well almost everyone Grissom was running late.

Sara suggested they go inside and get ready and pick the teams and then Grissom should be here, everyone agreed.

Nick and Warrick picked teams, Nick had Sara and Catherine in his team with Greg and Grissom in Warrick's team. Sara took charge of putting the names onto the screen, they all went with there surnames, Sara put Sidle, laughing to herself as she typed it in. _If only they knew_, she thought.

Grissom appeared just as Nick was about to take the first go.

"Sorry guys, got hear as fast as I could" he said, looking at the teams on the screen, then looking at Sara and winking.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, Nick's team won the fist game, but it was one game each when they got round to playing the third game.

Warrick's team won in the end, with much delight to Greg after Nick's comment about him using buffers.

They all headed to the bar afterwards for a few drinks and something to eat, Catherine went to make a phone call on her cell phone.

Grissom went to the gents and on his way back he bumped into Sara who had the door opened to the ladies, "Hello Mrs Grissom, I see you used your maiden name earlier", he said leaning in to kiss Sara, Sara laughed as he broke away from the kiss, "I was going to put up Mrs Grissom to see what they said, but you hadn't arrived yet, when we tell them we will do it together", she said kissing him, Sara went into the ladies, and Grisosm joined the others.

--

Grissom and Sara had still been inside and the others made there way out to the car park, Nick had told Warrick he wanted to organise another game soon to get even

Grissom had whispered to Sara that he would wait till she drove off and meet her at home, he looked around to make sure none of the others where about and kissed her and as she walked away he pinched her backside, Sara turned to him and smiled, "Gil, you wait till you get home", she said, Grissom winked and said, "Cant wait Mrs Grissom".

Outside they all got into there cars, Grissom noticed Catherine wasn't outside and as he went to ask Nick if she had left, he said no she was inside talking to someone she knew, he told Nick he would speak to her later and drove off home to his wife

--

Sara was sitting in the break room on her own as she often did before shift started.

Warrick and Nick came in to the break room ten minutes before shift, Warrick was laughing as nick wanted another game of bowling after shift, "Give it a few weeks Nick, my team have to get a few weeks of being the winners", he said as he sat at the table next to Sara.

Greg appeared just as Grissom came into the room, Grissom asked where Catherine was as he gave out the assignments, no one knew, Grissom went back to his office and as he went to sit on his chair at his desk, Catherine popped her round the door, "I think me and you have to talk Gil Grissom", she said smiling, as Grissom looked up at her, Grissom went to speak but Catherine had walked away.

Nick saw Catherine walk along the corridor, "you ready Catherine", he said, "Yeah Nick, give me five minutes and I will meet you at your car", she said walking passed him.

--

Just before shift was finishing Grissom was looking for Catherine, he had looked everywhere, but Catherine was in the Ladies and had told the receptionist to call her cell when Grissom had left.

Catherine took the call and left the ladies and walked to her car smiling.

Sara had left the lab five minutes before Grissom, as she walked up to the townhouse front door there was a box sitting in front of it, she looked at the box and it had an envelope attached to it, as she was reading the envelope Grissom parked his car in his usual space, he could see Sara standing at the front door.

They both stood staring at the box and the envelope that Sara had in her hand, "Mr & Mrs Grissom", Grissom said, Sara looked at him, "Who do you think sent it", she said. Grissom shrugged his shoulders.

Grissom picked up the box and Sara opened the door, both walking inside, Grissom put the box on the table in the kitchen and Sara handed him the envelope, "you open it Gil", Sara said.

Grissom took the envelope and read the card inside it, _to Mr & Mrs Grissom, I would have said congratulations sooner, but I didn't know till yesterday. C_

Sara said, "Catherine, it's got to be", Grissom just looked at Sara as he opened the box, and as he pulled back the lid a balloon floated out from the box with the words, "Congratulations on your wedding day" on it, and a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of it which read, "If only I knew what day it was".

Both laughed watching the balloon, "Trust Catherine to find out before we told her", Grissom said,

Sara moved towards Grissom and kissed him, "But how did she find out, unless Jim told her", she said hugging him.

.--

Next shift Grissom & Sara was in his office before it had started, when Catherine came in, "so when, where, and why not tell us", she said as she sat on the chair across from Grissom. Sara was on the sofa in the corner of the office.

"Well one of you tell me", she said looking at each of them smiling.

Grissom looked at Sara and she nodded for him to tell her.

Grissom stood up, "six months ago, Vegas, we wanted to pick the right time", he said still standing.

Sara walked over to stand beside Grissom, "did Jim tell you", Sara said.

Catherine stood up, "JIM KNOWS", she shouted.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other, "Yes he was best man and also gave Sara away", Grissom said putting his arm round Sara's waist.

Catherine just looked at them, then she turned to walk out the office.

"So how did you find out Catherine?" Grissom asked.

Catherine turned round to face them both, "You should make sure no one is about in future when you pinch your wife's backside Gil", and she walked out the office, away to find Jim.

Sara looked at Grissom, "Your fault", she said laughing.

"Should we warn Jim, she is looking for him", Grissom said.

"No we didn't have any warning so why should he", Sara said walking towards the door with Grissom following her

As they got to the end of the corridor, they could hear Jim saying, "But I promised them I wouldn't tell".

Grissom grabbed Sara's arm and said, "Lets go the other way dear"

"Poor Jim", Sara said laughing.

THE END


End file.
